The DennisBob MenacePants Movie (RJvernel Spoof)/Transcript
Transcript Deleted Scene #1: Storyboard and Final Color (Side by Side) "BW Steals Mr. Incredible's Crown" * Mr. Incredible: then shows Rukia his crown What is this, Violet? * Rukia: Your crown? * Mr. Incredible: And what does this crown do? * Rukia: Covers your bald spot. * Mr. Incredible: It's not bald, it's... thinning. This crown does much more than cover a slightly receding hairline. [Puts the crown on a pillow on a stool. While his back is turned, BW peeks out from behind the crown, snickering evilly] No, this crown entitles the one who wears it to be in charge of the sea. One day, you will wear this crown. * Rukia: I'm gonna be bald?! * Mr. Incredible: Thinning! Anyway, the point is, you won't wear it until you learn how to rule with an iron fist. Like your father. reaches for his crown, but puts the pillow on his head instead. * Rukia: Mmm...Dad, your "crown"... * Mr. Incredible: What the...? that his crown is missing My crown! Someone has stolen the royal crown! * BW: see him leaving the castle with the crown I got it. I got it! Deleted Scene #2: Storyboard and Final Color (Side by Side) "The Thug Tug and Bubble Party" * Dennis: I know. I'll go in and create a distraction, and you get the key. * Fred: Ooh! Ooh! Wait!, I wanna do the distraction! * Dennis: Okay...I guess it really doesn't matter who does the distraction. * puffs out his chest as he bursts through the swinging doors, while Dennis crawls underneath them. Fred clears his throat. * Disney Villain in background: You see me walkin' back?! * Fred: Ahem! Can I have everybody's attention? clusters around Fred with angry expressions, ready for a fight. I have to use the bathroom. * Darla Sheldon: confusingly It's, uhh...right over there. points behind him and notices Dennis reaching for his key. Dennis looks up at him for a second before scuffing around on the ground, searching for something. * Dennis: Stupid contacts. holds up an imaginary contact. Oh, there it is. I better go wash it off. away * the restroom, Fred is going to the bathroom. He finishes as Dennis comes in * Dennis: Freddie! You call that a distraction!? * Fred: the toilet. I had to go to the bathroom. * Dennis: Well, I got my hands dirty for nothing. pumps the soap dispenser, and the top is pushed off by pressure from bubbles forming inside of it. Freddie, check it out! pumps more. * Fred: Whoa. * Both: Hooray! Bubble party! float all around the bathroom and ragtime music plays as Dennis and Fred dance with bubbles. Fred juggles them, as Dennis gives him more to juggle. Then, Dennis lays on his side and balances one on his foot. Fred balances one on his head. But one bubble drifts out the door and into the pub. Jafar, the bartender sees it. * Jafar: Hey! Who blew this bubble? punches it, and it pops. You all know the rules! * Everybody in the main area of the Disney Villains: All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every able-bodied patron in the bar. * One Patron: behind...bar. * Jafar: That's right! So who blew it?! * and Fred frantically burst all of the bubbles * Jafar: So... Nobody knows? * Tough Guy #1: Maybe it was... * Jafar: Shut up! a chair at him You know somebody we figure find out. and Fred attempt to sneak out, but Jafar sees them. You! We're on a baby hunt. And don't think we don't know how to weed them out. Now, everybody line up! Facilier! Time for the test. Facilier gives a thumbs-up to Jafar and plays a CD. No baby can resist singing along to this. Thaddeus Bile Goober theme song plays * Fred: Nervously Dennis Mitchell, it's the Thaddeus Bile Goober theme song. * Dennis: a raspy voice I know! and Fred try to resist to sing along * Thaddeus Bile Goober: record ♪Oh, I'm a Thaddeus Bile Goober, yeah. You're a Thaddeus Bile Goober, yeah. We're all Thaddeus Bile Goobers, yeah. Thaddeus, Bile, goober, goober, yeah!♪ * the song goes on, Jafar walks down the line to see the patron's responses to the songs. * Tough Guy #2: coughs * Jafar: It was you! You're the baby! * Tough Guy #2: No, no! I only coughed, I swear! points with two fingers from his eyes to the thug's to show that he's watching him. Then, he walks on. Tough Guy #2 sighs in relief. * Jafar: Facilier! Turn it up louder! * Dennis: not to sing Don't sing along, Freddie! * Fred: I'm trying. Trying so hard. notices his and Dennis' struggle and starts tease singing * Jafar: ♪Oh, I'm a Thaddeus Bile Goober, yeah. You're a Thaddeus Bile Goober, yeah. We're all Thaddeus Bile Goobers, yeah.♪ * and Fred are about to sing... when some double-headed twins sing instead * Siamese Twins (Sa'Luk and Abis Mal): ♪Goofy, goofy, goober, goobers, yeah!♪ * Jafar: disc scratch and the song stops. He laughs. Well, well, well. Which one of you babies was it? * Both of the twins (Sa'Luk and Abis Mal): It was him. He did it. I've never even eaten at... ♪Goofy, goofy, goober, goobers, yeah!♪ cover each others' mouths. * Jafar: Well, looks like we got ourselves a double baby! thugs surround the twins, crack their knuckles, and lunge at them in unison. Dennis and Fred escape the Thug Tug. * Dennis: Man, that was a close call. * Fred: Guess what I got. out the key * Dennis: The key! Shhh... * to the Patty Wagon rolling down the street as it becomes night. Deleted Scene #3: Storyboard and Final Color (Side by Side) "Bruce Mayhem" * Dennis: Yeah. realizes something Wait. We blew that bubble. Doesn't that make us a bubble-blowing double baby? think about this until he spots a free ice cream stand * Fred: Hey look! Free ice cream! * Dennis: Are you right back? the stand, oblivious to the piles of skulls surrounding him * Fred: to a skull Wait a minute. looks at his surroundings and looked worried ''Wait a minute. Dennis! * '''Dennis:' Yeah? * Fred: Make mine a chocolate! * Dennis: Got you covered. Alice Two, please. * Alice May: Certainly. You kids enjoy. takes out a fake ice cream * Dennis: Actually, we're men, lady, but thanks. bowl Hey, Freddie, let's go...! hand is stuck on the bowl, which the old woman is still holding You can let's go now. I said, let's go, please. What is this? What kind of old lady are you? comes out of the ground, revealing that Alice May was its tongue. When Greymon is about to eat Dennis, he breaks lose and falls into the Patty Wagon * Fred: Did you get the ice cream? roars * Dennis: Step on it, Freddie! drives the Patty Wagon at top speed away from Greymon, which is in hot pursuit, as he and Dennis scream * back to Dennis and Fred still fleeing from the monster * Alice May: Come on, kiddies, have some ice cream. I'll let you pet Kitten Yzma. cat on a tongue is shown * Kitten Yzma: Meow. * Dennis: Jump for it, Freddie! jump out of the Patty Wagon, which Greymon eats. A gigantic eel eats Greymon and dives back in. Dennis and Fred stare in disbelief Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Transcripts